


Makkachin!!! Point Of View

by kv_panda_red



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: There was once a puppy named Makkachin...





	Makkachin!!! Point Of View

Makkachin was his name. But when he was born he was often called ‘Puppy’. For what reason did they change his name, he is not aware of, but he liked it. Makkachin had a ring to it. Specially the way his owner said it. But he’s getting ahead of himself.  
It all started on a snowy night 14 ‘years’ ago. He was brought to this world. He couldn’t smell, hear or see very well but he knew that something was different. He suddenly felt cold, and he cried out for help. Somebody came. Later he learned that this someone was his mother. And her name was Anastasia. After a while, he opened his eyes and saw that, contrary to his beliefs, he was not alone. He had brothers and sisters. A total of 3 brothers, not including him, and 5 sisters. They all had a similar appearance; they were small, brown and whiny. Their mother and father looked nothing like them. His father, named Melor, was very, very big compared to them and his mother too. They, too, were brown but they had voluminous curls. His parents and his brothers and sister were opposites; his parents were big and quiet, his brothers and sisters were small and loud. But he wouldn’t blame them, he too was very loud and whiny. And he too would grow to be big and quiet.  
After a while, he was separated from his parents along with his brothers and sisters and they were taken to a ‘pet store’. They were put in cages and sometimes on display. Soon, some of his brothers and sisters started disappearing. He wasn’t necessarily scared; he was mostly confused. He knew he would see them again sometime. Then one day, when he was out on display, a human approached him. Now, humans had approached him before but this human was different. Not only was he much more excitable than the other humans but he was also much more brilliant. He had this peculiar heart-shaped smile. He was bright and though he was dressed in quite a monotone way he was still somehow bright, like the moon. Makkachin, or at the time ‘Puppy’, was usually quiet but he simply couldn’t contain himself when he saw this human. He barked and barked hoping to communicate to this human to come to him. And it worked! The human, was startled then, looked for the source of the sound and then, finally went to Makkachin. The human excitedly said:  
“This one is so cute! I want this one!” Then, the other human that was with his told him:  
“Oh, but that’s a standard poodle. You mustn’t get this one. He’ll get too big.”  
“But look at him! He’s so cute! Please!” The first human, the one Makkachin liked, did a weird face to the other one.  
“Ugh, fine. We’ll get this one. Excuse me…” then the other human left to talk to one of the humans he saw every day.  
“We’re going to be best friends!”  
Then a few moments later he was in the humans’ arms. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life. This human was apparently called Viktor. And this human- Viktor, gave him the name of Makkachin. He then left this ‘pet store’ with Viktor. And he never came back. He guessed that must have been what happened to his disappeared brothers and sisters.  
A few weeks later, whilst he was in Viktors’ house a lady came in and started ‘training’ him. First he learned that his name was Makkachin. But he already knew that. So, the trainer lady was very impressed. Then the trainer lady told him to ‘sit’. He didn’t understand what she meant. Then he they started teaching him how to sit. This lady would come to Viktors’ house often and teach Makkachin new things every time. He learned how to; sit, lie down, roll over, stand up, shake, speak and play dead. In fact, those were just a few.  
Now, before he managed to learn all of these Viktor started going away during the day for long hours at a time. Makkachin would cry and whine when his owner left him. It would make Viktor hesitate and even beg to stay but his owner wouldn’t let him. His owner was a tall woman that looked a lot like him. They had the same hair, same eyes, same skin tone; the only thing that changed between them was their gender. Makkachin never knew her real name, she was always called ‘mama’. At first Makkachin thought that was her name but later realized that was another way of saying mother. He assumed that meant that she was Viktors mother, not his owner. But he didn’t understand why Viktor still had his mother with him and he had to leave his. It still puzzles him to this day. Anyways, Viktor would leave hours at a time and his mama would always tell him he had to go to ‘school’. Makkachin didn’t know what school was but he did learn that it was tiring, much like ‘work’, which is where Viktor’s mama always went. They didn’t leave Makkachin alone though, they usually left him with the trainer lady. She would teach him new tricks, take him on a walk and make him take a nap. He would wake up just as Viktor would arrive. Whether trainer lady left him whilst he slept was still a puzzles to him. Once Viktor would get there he would always be tired and not be able to play with him.  
Viktor leaving him with trainer lady always happened in some sort of pattern. Once he figured out the pattern he realized that every 2 days he stayed most of the day, he left him most of the day for 5 days. He learned that these days had names. And that just as he had calculated there where 7. One of them, being the first day, Viktor would leave him for the day, was called Monday. Then was Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Then came the two days Viktor would stay most of the day; Saturday and Sunday. On those two days besides leaving him early in the morning he would leave in the afternoon for ‘practice’. What kind of practice was a mystery to Makkachin at the moment but he later learned it was for a sport called ‘figure skating’. It was a peculiar sport. He would dance on slippery floors, whilst wearing queer clothing and pointy shoes. He never really understood it but Viktor seemed to like it, so he liked it too.  
One time Viktor insisted on taking Makkachin to ‘practice’. This was the day he learned what ‘figure skating’ was. There was a man, he was tall and angry, he was Victors ‘coach’. His name was Yakov. He would tell Viktor what to do and what not to do whilst he was in the slippery floors. Now, you might be wondering how Makkachin found out these floors were slippery. They didn’t look slippery ok? When Viktor was putting on his pointy shoes, he told Makkachin to stay in the benches. Makkachin, of course, didn’t know what benches were. So, once Viktor walked up to the slippery floors, he started gliding gracefully. Makkachin became curious and joined his owner. Except he wasn’t as graceful. He touched the slippery floors with his front paws and immediately started sliding down. He then put his other two paws in the slippery, and apparently cold, floors and tried to reach his owner. He failed gravely and whenever he tried to run he would slip or not move very far. How did his owner do that?! He swore his owner made a deal with the devil. Once his owner and his owners’ friends saw the poor boys attempts they started laughing and his owner quickly went over to him. He helped him get back out and told him to stay. He understood this time that he shouldn’t go into the slippery floors’ area.  
His owner at some point started leaving for the 7 days at a time. He would come back with necklaces with big yellow pendants on them, that on Makkachins opinion were not very stylish. He would come back tired and ‘jetlagged’. He would go to his bed and sleep no matter what time it was. Whether it was 6am or 12pm or 10pm, he would go to sleep. Makkachin would always go to sleep with him, but depending on when his owner arrived he would have to leave to train with the trainer lady. He wasn’t completely at loss when Viktor went away. Viktors mama would watch Viktor on the T.V. At first it puzzled Makkachin as to why his owner wasn’t looking at him or responding to his calls. And why Viktors mama was telling him to shut up when he called. But then he realized that maybe Viktor wasn’t really there. He was also convinced that T. V’s were not to be trusted, because they kept taking Viktor away from him.  
Something he also didn’t trust was vets. At first, he simply did not like them. All the times he had gone to the vet it had been for vaccines. The syringes scared him and hurt him, but he didn’t hate, nor distrust the vets. Viktor told him that it was for his own good, for his health so, he believed Viktor. One day, Viktor took Makkachin to the vet and that was the day he lost all trust on the vet. Makkachin assumed that the usual would happen; he would go in get some vaccines and leave. Oh, boy, was he wrong. When they arrived Viktor, besides going in with him, left him in the hands of a vet assistant. Let’s just say, later on that evening, Makkachin lost a piece of his dignity. Then, when Viktor came to get him back, they put a cone on his head. A cone! That made him lose all the dignity he may have had left…  
Makkachin noticed that Viktor was getting bigger. His mama wasn’t for some reason though. Viktor was getting taller, but he was growing slowly. This impressed Makkachin. If only he could have done that. When he got to Viktors house in a matter of months he was at his full size. He wouldn’t grow up anymore, but Viktor seemed to never stop growing. In fact, he still hasn’t… Makkachin loved seeing his owner grow. When he first met Viktor he quickly became practically Viktors height whilst still sitting down. But then, slowly of course, Viktor surpassed him. Now, to be the same height as his owner he would have to get on his two back paws. When Makkachin was 6 years old, Viktor moved out of his mama’s house. That really made Makkachin notice how much he was growing.  
Viktors shiny platinum hair simply kept on growing too. Though Makkachin’s hair grew too, he would get it ‘groomed’ very often, therefor he never really got to compare his hair to Viktors. Of course even if he did grow his hair his hair was brown and curly, whilst Viktors was platinum and straight. But he really liked Viktors hair, it never stopped growing! He was very shocked as to how long it was. One day though, when Makkachin was around 7 years old Viktor came home with short hair. Makkachin got scared. That wasn’t his owner! His owner had long, silky hair. Not short, silky hair. He slowly approached the man. He looked completely different. Once he got close to the man, the man called his name and he recognized that voice as Viktors. He sniffed the man and realized it really was Viktor! He looked older, more mature. He liked it. In fact, he loved it. His owner was growing up. But his owner seemed to grow up but not old. Makkachin feared he was growing old…  
Viktor still kept going to ‘practice’ but it seemed that every year he looked sadder and sadder to go. When Makkachin first started living with Viktor he would excitedly go to ‘practice’, yes, he would come back tired, but he still looked happy. But each year, he became more tired and less happy. By the time Makkachin was 12 years old it seemed that his owner loathed going. He would ‘rehearse’ his choreography and he looked so, so sad. Makkachin didn’t like it. He used to love these ‘practice’ and ‘figure skating’ but before his owner would jump from joy at getting to try on his new costume; now, he would simply smile and tell his designer he like it. His choreographies used to involve happiness and jumps and twirls and you could easily tell the boy was happy to be ‘skating’. Now, Viktor looked so sad, Makkachin could swear he would burst into tears at any moment.  
When Makkachin turned 13, Viktor and him moved. To a place called ‘Japan’. Makkachin didn’t know what Japan was, but his owner looked so excited to go there that Makkachin became excited too! They went to this place called ‘hot springs’ in ‘Hasetsu’. The people there were very nice and they talked to Viktor, and Viktor talked to them, in a language that he didn’t quite understand. It was quite broken on both parts. Makkachin soon learned this language, called English, as dogs pick up language faster than any other animal (A/N; this is by no means true btw don’t believe my fake animal facts). He also picked up on the language they spoke when not speaking to Viktor, Japanese.  
Whilst in ‘hot springs’ Viktor met a boy called Yuuri. This boy was different than any other boy Viktor had met. Makkachin knew this, Viktor seemed so excited to get to know this boy, and it was genuine. Makkachin could barely remember the last time he saw his owner smile with that heart-shaped smile of his. It had to have been years. Makkachin loved it. Makkachin immediately made friends with Yuuri because he had a feeling this Yuuri was going to be important. Especially since he was running out of time… he had a feeling, at least.  
Viktor told the boy Yuuri that he was going to be his coach. So, technically, Viktor kept going to ‘practice’ but the roles were reversed. And this time, he could tell, neither the coach nor the student were in a state of loathing. Yuuri, even if he was very stressed, seemed to enjoy the sessions. Makkachin would join the boys on their morning run. Even though only Makkachin and Yuuri were running. He would follow the lead of Yuuri and always keep next to him. He liked this boy, he really liked him.  
All of a sudden Yuri, a friend from their other home, came to ‘hot springs’ and stayed with them. He didn’t seem to like Yuuri, Makkachin couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was because their name’s sounded similar. The boy obviously made Viktor happy and he hadn’t been happy in a while, so; why didn’t Yuri like him? Maybe the world didn’t revolve around Viktor for others the way it did to Makkachin… And just as soon as Yuri got there he left. Makkachin was glad when he left, not that he didn’t love Yuri too, but he felt relief since he wouldn’t have to worry about him so much.  
Yuuri and Viktor bonded for a while and soon they were off for 7 days at a time again. Makkachin didn’t love it but he did get to see Yuuri and occasionally Viktor in the T.V. He still didn’t trust it. One of the times in which the boys were gone, Makkachin did something stupid. Viktor told him not to do it but he still did it. He messed around with the steamed buns. He choked. He was sent to the vet. He wasn’t only close to death but he was close to death in the home of the evilest person in the world, the one who took his damn dignity. They got the steamed bun out and he fell asleep. He didn’t know how long he was asleep but when he woke up Viktor was there by his side and the sun had risen. Viktor got super happy when he saw Makkachin wake up and started talking to him in their native language. He hugged Makkachin and started talking to him like a father would after their kid sneaked out at 3am and wouldn’t answer their phone. It was a mix of ‘I’m so happy you’re ok’ and ‘if you do that again I will kill you’. Makkachin was glad he made it out of that one, because he had a gut feeling he had to stay around for a little more. He had a feeling something big was going to happen and he needed to be there for it.  
When the two boys came back to ‘hot springs’ they seemed extremely happy. Happiest Makkachin has ever seen humans be. Yuuri had one of those pendants Viktor always brought but this one was silver. They also had matching rings on their fingers. They excitedly sat down all of Yuuri’s family and told them they had news. They excitedly said they were ‘engaged’. Makkachin didn’t understand what they meant and why they were so excited. But when everyone else got excited he had to get excited too. It’s contagious! Later, Yuuri and Viktor went into Viktor’s room, Makkachin was confused as to why Yuuri didn’t go to his but he didn’t care. He loved the boys and wouldn’t even dream of complaining about it. When they got into bed they were getting all cuddled up and Makkachin jumped in the middle. They laughed. Makkachin didn’t know what was so funny but he liked that he made them happy.  
When Yuuri fell asleep, Viktor stayed awake looking at the boy. Makkachin would always do that to Viktor, and that made him realize; maybe Yuuri was Viktor’s owner?! He seemed very, very fond of Yuuri, much like Makkachin was of Viktor. It made sense in some way. Then Viktor started talking to Makkachin. He talked in their native which made it easy for Makkachin to understand better. He explained that since they were ‘engaged’ they were going to get ‘married’ soon. Makkachin understood the subject of marriage he had heard about it everywhere he went. Viktor’s mama talked about the marriage she had with Viktor’s papa, trainer lady would talk about her husband and their quarrels, Viktor would constantly fantasize about his wedding when he was younger, Yakov would whine about his marriage; everyone had an opinion on it. Apparently some people saw it as a part of life which you had to experience, other’s as an opportunity to show your love for someone. It was unclear to him what Viktor saw it as, but he had a feeling he saw it as both. Viktor was getting older, he was 28 years old, an age Makkachin wouldn’t even dream of reaching, and he did imagine he had pressure to get married. But he could also tell he loved this boy.  
Viktor, at some point started getting sleepy. And his words started making less and less sense. Makkachin understood a few this here and there. Like how pretty Yuuri’s eyes were, and how he couldn’t wait to have kids, and how he couldn’t wait to grow old with Yuuri. Once Viktor was becoming close to falling asleep, he finished off their conversation with how most conversations seemed to end with Makkachin; ‘Oh, you’re a dog, you can’t even understand what I’m saying’. Makkachin only huffed, like always. If only he could talk back…  
A few days later Viktor and Yuuri started packing up. Viktor told Makkachin they were moving back to ‘St. Petersburg’. Makkachin never knew he lived in a place called St. Petersburg. He just knew that place as ‘home’. But, now, after living in ‘hot springs’ he realized that there was more than one ‘home’. They said their goodbye’s to Yuuri’s family; there were tears and lots of hugs. They got on a plane and after what felt like years they arrived at St. Petersburg. They went back to the apartment that Viktor and Makkachin used to live in, now with Yuuri.  
At this point Makkachin was turning 14 and he knew that that was a long time for him to live. He knew, deep down inside, that his brother and sisters were all long gone along with his mother and father. He knew he was close to his time. So, he tries to recall all he has learned. The languages, the tricks, the emotions. He tries to gather them all. To see what he can make out of humans. The things that he has learned about humans are not nearly enough to understand the race as whole but he thinks he understands.  
There is one thing that had been puzzling him since they arrived at St. Petersburg, and he is afraid he might not be able to unravel the mystery. Why do Yuuri and Viktor push him away when they mate? He knows what’s going on behind the door. He isn’t stupid. Not only does the noise give it away but they walk out smelling of love making and their room smells like it too. Dogs and cats and pretty much every other species mated wherever convenient; why did humans have to make it so secretive? Also, why are neither of them impregnated?  
That aside, Makkachin felt like he understood humans more than he should. He knew that when his time came, when he was reunited with his brothers and sisters that he would be the one that could tell the most tales.  
And now, he was in the vet, the vets were running around screaming.  
“Get the AED!”  
“Keep him hydrated!’”  
“He’s not gonna make it!”  
“Keep him breathing!”  
“Clear!”  
“It’s not working his heart rate is slowing down!”  
“Get the epinephrine!”  
Those were the shouts he was hearing. Then he closed his eyes. He was in a state of being half asleep. He was close, his time was running out. But he still had time.  
“Bring them in to say their goodbye’s”  
He heard footsteps and mumbling. Then two pairs of footsteps approached him;  
“Oh, Makkachin, please don’t leave me. I know you’re getting old but I know you can live a little more.” This was Viktor. He could tell. He couldn’t see, he could barely breathe but he heard it loud and clear. He was crying…  
“It’s okay. Shh. I know it’s hard, but you’re here for Makkachin. That’s what matters.” This was Yuuri. He could tell. He was talking calm and collected but was holding back tears.  
“B-but he’s-he’s-“  
“Shh. Viktor, you get the chance I didn’t. Tell him the truth. Tell him what I couldn’t say to Vicchan.”  
“O-okay. Look, Makkachin, I love you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” Viktor kissed the dogs head. “I’m gonna miss you. And please, wait for me at the pearly gates, will you, boy?” Viktor let out a chocked sob. Makkachin heard footsteps leaving. But only one pair. He felt another kiss on his head, and tear drop. It was Yuuri.  
“I promise I will take care of him, Makka. I promise. I have a ring to prove it. I love you too, boy. And like he said; please wait for us.” Makkachin felt another tear drop on his head and everything went dark. Then he dove into the light.

~bonus~

Makkachin was right. His brothers and sisters were all there waiting for him along with his parents. They talked about what their lives were like. They all had great lives. One of his brothers moved to Spain and knew fluent Spanish, he had babies with German Sheppard. One of his sisters became a service dog for a blind young man. One of his brother wondered off from his family and was taken to the pound! The stories he told will give Makkachin nightmares for years on end. He was adopted by a big family of 5 kids, it was hectic. He noticed that none of his brothers or sisters examined humans the way he did. Maybe it was because most of them were adopted by big families and/or had families of their own. Makkachin never had a big family he had Viktor and his mama and then Yuuri. So, when it was his turn to talk, he talked about all he had learned. All he had experienced. He even described to perfect detail his last moments.  
After he and his family finally caught up Makkachin was taken to his own little heaven. It was just like his apartment with Viktor and Yuuri but, sadly with no Viktor or Yuuri.  
Makkachin, growing somewhat tired of waiting around for his owner and his owners’ owner to come home he went on a search for them himself. He arrived at the pearly gates and asked to see when his family would arrive. The angel on the pedestal did not answer directly but said;  
“Come back every day you can, and you will see them soon.”  
So, he came back almost every day. Soon, some of his brothers and sisters’ owners started arriving. And at some point he was the only one left without his owner. He was happy that Viktor and Yuuri were living long lives but he was sad because he felt like he couldn’t wait anymore.  
One day, as he arrived at the pearly gates, the angel at the podium told him to stay and wait extra-long today. Just as Makkachin was falling asleep, a familiar face walked through the gates.


End file.
